This invention relates to soap trays and more particularly to a device which may be fitted to a soap tray to prevent bars of soap from slipping therefrom.
Soap trays and soap trays with wash cloth support bars are frequently installed on a wall adjacent to a bath tub. Similar fixtures are also common in built-in or molded shower cabinets. In either case the soap receiving surface of the tray slopes downwardly from back to front in order that water arriving thereon will drain off.
This inclined surface leads to the annoying result that bars of soap placed thereon fall to the tub or shower floor, particularly when the soap is wet.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a soap stop which is adapted to be attached to such a soap tray or dish in order to prevent a bar of soap from sliding off the tray while permitting water to drain off.